Amore Eterno
by Beeeeth1
Summary: When Isabella Charlie McCarty was born her mum and dad swore she would have a normal life and they would protect her from anything however, when she is taken at the age of ten the family is almost torn apart. What happens when she returns to them, will everything go back to the way it was or will things change forever? Rated MA for themes. B/OC, R/Em, A/Ed, J/OC, C/E, P/C, B/R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I** **'** **ve been meaning to write this fic for a while but I never got around to it. So it** **'** **s finally here! I hope you enjoy it.  
~blueyedfreak.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and o/c characters.**

Amore Eterno  
Chapter one: Calm before the storm.  
(Carlisle pov)

Another typical day at the hospital had me wanting to slam my head against a wall. Treating the same injuries every single day could and did get boring after a century. So after receiving a call from my very worried and frustrated wife, I grabbed my bag, loosened my tie and practically skipped out of the hospital to my car. I know she called me because it was an emergency but I was so happy I was going home; I clicked my speed-dial while driving towards the familiar trail that lead me home.  
"Carlisle, where are you?" Edwards' amused voice rang over the phone, like he was stifling a laugh or something.  
"Just turning into the trail. What's happened?" I asked and he laughed humourlessly.  
"Oh you're going to love this." He told me before hanging up. Well that was rude. I absentmindedly hummed along to some song on the radio, then I heard it.  
"How could you hit her back!?" Esme's frustrated voice rang clearly in my ears, I pulled up just outside the house and sped through the front door forgetting my bag which was on the passenger seat.

"What's the emergency?" I asked, my grand-daughter turned to face me, She had a split lip and a cut directly above her eyebrow.  
"Izzy, what happened to your face?" I asked softly, Esme glared at me for speaking so softly.  
"Lauren Mallory started a fight with Izzy, and because Izzy's awesome she fought back." Emmett explained, I had to chuckle at his dramatics. Izzy wrinkled her nose, it was obvious she was in pain.  
"She said Ali and mummy were weird and ugly, then she had the guts to hit me. So I hit her back three times, once for Ali, once for mummy and then again for hitting me. Tyler pulled me off her but she managed to get another hit in while I was restrained, I almost got to her again before the teacher came along and favoured Lauren." She muttered and Rose grinned proudly.  
"That's my girl." I heard Rose say quietly.  
"I don't see how this is appropriate behaviour." Esme glared at Izzy and Rose glared at Esme, protecting her daughter. I noticed Izzy's lip trembling, Emmett was now straight faced and holding his daughter in his arms.  
"It was justified! You'd be mad if someone called me weird and ugly in front of your face." She fought her corner, I smiled but it faded as her eyes started to water.  
"You wouldn't like it if you were the one sitting in a classroom and everyone's w-whispering about you, all because you got something right or because you know the answer to every q-question, or even because you sit there quietly b-barely s-speaking." She said directly looking at Esme, I felt my dead heart clench as a tear rolled down her cheek and she buried her face in Emmett's neck, crying softly.  
"She's not going back there." Emmett's voice was so serious, it scared me.  
"No she's not, she's our daughter and you'll do well to remember that Esme." Rose was protective when it came to family but when it came to Izzy and Emmett she was fiercely protective. My wife only nodded.

"Izzy, will you let me see your cut pretty girl?" I asked hoping she would allow me to at least put butterfly stitches on to close the wound. She lifted her face from Emmett's neck and nodded at me.  
"Ok 'poppy." She said quietly, I loved it when she called me 'poppy, I smiled at her and opened my arms to her. Emmett let her down and she walked towards me, I picked her up and sat her on the piano, examining her eyebrow.  
"Well patient Izzy, it looks like your eyebrow is going to have to be chopped off." I told her, and she gasped.  
"No 'Poppy! I need my eyebrow!" She stuck her tongue out at me, covering her eye and eyebrow with her hand.  
"Calm down pretty girl, you only need butterflies today." I tickled her turning to go get my bag but Alice was already there holding it.  
"I figured you'd need it." She smiled sadly. I cleaned and butterfly stitched the cut and then helped Izzy down from the piano.  
"Thanks 'poppy." She chirped and skipped off to Rose who was holding her arms out waiting for her to jump into them. I smiled and cleaned away my things, deciding it was time to go and speak to my wife.

(Rosalie pov)

I held my arms out for my daughter and she jumped into them, I breathed in her scent letting it calm me down, I was livid with Lauren Mallory and every single kid in that god forsaken classroom- the teacher and Lauren's mother were who my anger was going to be directed at when I managed to actually drive to the school.  
"Baby, let's go get you showered.. Aunt Ali can help." I whispered to her and she nodded against my neck, Alice smiled appreciatively and glided up the stairs to run the shower in mine and Emmett's room where she was going to be sleeping tonight- there was no way I with this knowledge was going to be letting my daughter sleep in her own bedroom when she could be lying in bed snuggling up to her mummy and daddy- in Izzy's words.  
"Y-you aren't mad at me are you mummy?" She whispered to me as I placed her down on her feet.  
"What would make you say that sweetie?" I asked her, I knew exactly why she asked and I was pretty sure Esme was speaking to Carlisle about her actions to reprimand my daughter although I knew why she did it.  
"Nanny Esme's mad at me." She told me shrugging her shoulders as I helped her undress and into the shower.  
"Nanny Esme, was misdirecting her anger she didn't mean to be mad at you sweetie." I told her honestly because I knew that's exactly what happened, Esme would hurt a fly when it came to protecting her family- she was like me in that sense but she was only looking for someone to blame and Izzy being the one who fought back got her anger.  
"She's actually angry at Lauren for starting a fight with you Iz, I can promise you that. " Alice said from beside me and tapped her temple, smiling when Izzy giggled. I smiled up at Alice who shrugged at me, we communicated this way sometimes, she's my best friend and can tell when I'm telling her something even if it's just with my eyes because we have that bond. Before Izzy came along, I was bitter Alice and Emmett were the only one's who could even get me to smile more than five times a day. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Izzy stepped out of the shower, I wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and began drying her off. Alice darted off to fetch some clean clothes for Izzy. Although I was angry at Lauren, I was also grateful picking a fight with my daughter in the morning had given me more time to spend with her. _So thank you Lauren._  
"Mummy, what's going to happen now?" She asked me apprehensively.  
"Well pretty girl, your going to be taught at home by all of us.. Your dad and I don't want you going back to that school." I told her, she studied my face for a moment deliberating whether I was telling the truth.  
"Really?" She asked me hopefully, I nodded as a bright smile made an appearance across her beautiful face. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged my as tight as tight as she could.

I kissed her forehead as Alice came back in the room carrying the clothes Izzy was to put on and in seconds, my girl was dressed in green skinny jeans, black converse and a marvel t-shirt.  
"Come on pretty girl, let's go find daddy and your uncles." I picked her up and darted down the stairs, Izzy groaned in my arms.  
"Too fast mummy." She giggled sweetly, I noticed Em sneaking up behind Izzy and she blinked at me- it was obvious she meant it as a wink.  
"Uh uh daddy." She sang and leapt out of my arms, I grinned at her but was a little confused as to how she knew Emmett was sneaking up behind her.  
"Izzy, how did you know daddy was sneaking behind you?" I asked her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I heard him." She shrugged and ran towards the piano. I sighed, I loved hearing my daughter play the piano, it was as if she was a prodigy- she was better than Edward.. _No offence Eddie boy._

Em wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder as we watched our daughter play the piano, Edward had come to sit next to her and they were avidly talking about the song Izzy had written.  
"Play it Iz.. Please?" Edward begged, he pulled the puppy dog face only Izzy could get away with.  
"It's not good Eddie." She whined in protest, not good? I'd heard her play it on guitar but not piano and what I had heard was amazing.  
"I've read over the notes and lyrics, it sounds fantastic, please play it Izzy." He said wiggling his fingers at her motioning that he'd tickle her if she didn't play. She giggled and nodded.  
"Ok just don't tickle me Eddie." She giggled and put the sheet music on the holder thing.. Hell if I knew what it was called, her perfect little voice began and god it was heaven to listen to.

When her voice trailed off the last note, she played a couple more notes and then turned to Edward.  
"So that was ok?" She asked, I scoffed but only the vampires in the house could hear.  
"Ok? Izzy that was.." He started.  
"Perfect?" Em added, I smiled.  
"Amazing?" Jazz piped up, taking a seat on the other side of Izzy on the piano bench.  
"Beautiful?" Esme offered her opinion, her eyes looked downcast but she was staring at Izzy with pride and the love was just radiating from her. Izzy looked up at Esme and smiled.  
"Thanks nanny." She whispered, "Thanks everyone else.. But it wasn't that good." She shrugged and Jasper, poked her side.  
"It was amazing Izzy, I promise." He said holding up his pinkie finger to her, she gasped and linked her pinkie with his.  
"Now you know I'm not lying." He told her and she giggled.  
"Thank you." She said blushing a little, aww.. She's embarrassed.  
"Baby girl, wanna play X-box?" Em called to her and she scrambled off the piano bench running to beat Em to the lucky remote. I grinned, saying my thanks to Jazz, Ed and Esme for boosting her confidence, they nodded to me all going off to do something or the other. I figured I may as well do something productive with my time so I grabbed a laptop from the table and sat down in the armchair looking through clothes for both myself, Emmett and Izzy.  
"Rose, the green and blue one." Alice called from somewhere in the house and I smiled clicking 'add to trolley' I continued skimming through the clothes until I came across an advert for a jewellery website- I figured it would be a nice present for Izzy. It said next day delivery on the site but everyone knew that was such a lie, give them a huge sum of money and they'd practically lick shit off your arse.  
"Nice thought Rose." Edward cringed and I laughed.  
"Don't listen then." I retorted smirking, he raised a brow at me.  
I clicked on the advert and found a cute bracelet that could have anything engraved on it. The Italian phrase 'Amore Eterno' sprung to mind and I could have easily jumped with glee, if I wasn't so angry at the little bitches at Izzy's school.

"How do you do that? That's the tenth time you've beaten me on Fifa of all things!" Emmett exclaimed and Izzy just giggled sweetly.

"I'm way better than you are daddy." She smirked looking just like him as she did, I stifled a gasp and I knew Emmett saw it too because his face mirrored the look on mine.  
"She reminds me so much of Emmett it scares me sometimes." Jasper sat down next to me on the couch, I could tell from my peripheral vision that he was looking at them.  
"I know, that little smirk she does. It's his. Her eyes are his, her hair is his. The only thing she'll have from me is her killer body when she's older." I laughed softly, and he chuckled deeply.  
"What's that?" He asked me, sitting further back so he could get a look at the image of the bracelet I was going to order her, "That's beautiful, she'll love it." He smiled and I smiled back at him.  
"You think?" I asked him and he nodded.  
"I know." Was his reply , I looked at him again, he was watching Izzy intently, hm strange.  
"Pretty girl, no one is better than me at fifa." Emmett told her and she giggled, I smiled and shook my head.  
"Sure daddy, you keep telling yourself that." She told him and patted his cheek all grown up like, I stifled my laugh and so did Jasper.

 **~A couple of hours later~**

I looked around at the faces of my family, Edward and Alice were cuddling next to Esme and Carlisle. Jasper was sitting next to me still and Izzy was curled up in Em's lap, a knock at the door brought everyone out of their reverie.  
"I'll get it." I told Esme and she smiled nodding, I went to the door and opened it.  
"Miss Hale?" The delivery man asked, I nodded and he handed me a bunch of boxes with a small box on the top. I figured that would be the bracelet, "Sign here please." He said politely, I threw him a look. Like I could actually sign with all these boxes in my hand, Alice was beside me in a second.  
"I'll do it." She chirped and signed eagerly, "Thank you. Have a nice rest of your night." She told him and shut the door.  
"I wish I didn't have to act human all the time." I sighed and she nodded as if to say, 'I know what you mean.' We both sped into the front room and Izzy looked up from her place.  
"What's all that mummy?" She asked adorably, it was so clear she was tired.  
"Just some clothes and a present for you." I told her, I watched her eyes light up as she practically sped over to me at vampire speed. I laughed softly and bent down to her level, putting the boxes on the floor.  
"A present, for me? What is it mummy?" She asked a little hyper now, I took the smallest box and opened it for her.  
"Amore Eterno." She read, Carlisle was going to tell her the meaning but she shocked us all when she continued, "Eternal love." She finished, she threw her arms around my neck and I glanced over her shoulder at the rest of my family, they were dumbstruck, like I was as I hugged her tightly.  
"Here let me put it on you baby girl." Emmett spoke up and motioned for her to go to him, she took the box and scampered over to him, he picked her up and sat her on his lap, "This is very beautiful baby girl, just like you." He told her and kissed her nose, she wrinkled it and giggled as he fastened the clasp on it.  
"Thank you mummy! Thank you daddy!" She sang and admired her bracelet, "It's so pretty." She said in awe of it.

Before we knew what was happening glass shattered over the front room floor, Emmett dove out of the way and covered Izzy, who gasped loudly.  
"Well well. Nice and Cosy." A strange voice came, I looked up and saw a man standing there with a woman who had strange glowing eyes, "Don't try to attack us, it won't work." He told us and Izzy scrambled out from the floor, "Just the little girl I was after. Come here Isabella." He told her firmly, she shook her head.  
"No." Was all she said, he shot forward as she slid through his legs and jumped up the other side of him. How? What? He growled and whipped around but she was gone, standing at the other end of the front room away from the danger, we moved quickly surrounding her. We were all moved out of the way by some unknown force, I could only guess it was the strange woman with the glowing eyes.  
"I'll say it once more before I make you. Come here Isabella." He growled at her and I growled at him lowly in warning.  
"I said no! And my name isn't Isabella it's Izzy if you must know." She snapped at him, looking more like me than she had ever done. He lunged for her and suddenly there was a strange blue light around her, blocking him from getting to her. "Like I said no." She muttered and smirked, looking like Emmett again.  
"Put the shield down, come here and I won't hurt your mummy and daddy." He spoke lowly and came towards myself and Emmett. Em growled and stepped in front of me.  
"NO!" I screeched as she let the shield down, and stepped forward. He grabbed her by the arm and held her roughly.  
"Say bye to baby Izzy." He told us and made way for the window.  
"I'll see you again. I love you all." Was all Izzy said before I completely broke down as he took my ray of sunshine with him. Jasper was suddenly out of his spot and chasing after them, but when he came back a couple of minutes later he shook his head. It was too late. My precious Izzy. My baby was gone.

 **A/N: Aw Izzy** **'** **s gone!:** **'** **( Don** **'** **t worry though she will be back soon enough! In the mean time, let me know how you feel about the fic! If you like, love or hate it.  
Review please!  
~blueyedfreak  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this is the second chapter- as I start sixth form on Monday, I thought I could treat you guys (if you even find this good) with an extra chapter this week:) Lemme know how you feel about it!**

 **~blueyedfreak**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of OC characters later on.**

Amore Eterno  
Chapter two: Coping.  
 **(no p.o.v)**

The Cullen's couldn't cope with seeing everything that reminded them of Izzy so they packed up everything they owned- even a few of her things and decided it best to leave. They all took it hard, Rosalie and Emmett took it harder than the others; they refused to be separated now. They couldn't deal with being away from each other at all, not now they had lost Izzy. Before they had decided it was in everyone's best interest to move, Rosalie had spent her days sitting in Izzy's room, looking through everything. Every little trinket, charm, toy and sheet music she had stashed everywhere. Emmett never smiled, never cracked a joke; he sat in Izzy's room with Rosalie gazing at the pictures that plastered her walls. Jasper spent every second of his day in his own personal office; rereading every book he had on the civil war in there, staring at the pictures of him and Izzy. Alice became depressed, she tried so hard to see Izzy in her visions, she eventually stopped believing in her ability to find things and her visions gradually slowed down, until all she could see was her and the rest of the family minus Izzy. Edward never touched his piano; never. He refused to play music because Izzy wasn't there to enjoy it with him even if Esme thoroughly enjoyed it when he played. Esme and Carlisle were absolutely distraught they couldn't bring themselves to look at any pictures or anything that reminded them of her. They made the decision of the move.

~5 years later~  
~Snippets of the things that happened to Izzy/Bella~

 _She had grown used to the constant beatings, Ben helped her a lot because she was the one who stuck up for herself. That was her mum's doing; her mums characteristics.  
"Isabella." His voice seeped to her ears, she cringed and went to him, "I suppose you would like to know why I have called you here?" He asked his voice sounded like a snake.  
"Yes James." Izzy answered, she was on her own so she knew not to act out._

" _Well you see I was chatting with your friends earlier Benjamin, Riley and Bree and well I decided that I didn't need them anymore and that you shouldn't have a desire for them to be in your life when the only one you need is me." He hissed with a smile._

" _James what did you do?" She begged to know but hoped the answer wouldn't be the one she was going to get.  
"I killed them Isabella." He chuckled, she screamed. Her mate and her bestfriends were gone, they were dead. Murdered at the hands of a sadistic psychopath and sociopath. He moved closer to her and pressed his body against hers.  
"I was hoping to get your little friend out of the way so I could get to you- otherwise he wouldn't let me get to you." James hissed in her ear, she shivered and whimpered.  
"N-no James." She cried out as he began tearing her clothes from her body.  
"Shut your fucking mouth Isabella." He snarled and pulled his pants down covering her body with his. She cried out, wriggling trying to escape his iron grasp; it was no use. She couldn't get away. He entered her forcefully, she gasped in pain and clenched her eyes closed.  
"P-please d-don't!" She almost screamed, he laughed and kept going, his movements blurring as his pace quickened, she wanted to die; to not live on this planet anymore. As his movements increased in speed, so did his climax. He came loud and hard; this was his favourite.  
"You Isabella are magnificent." His purred and pulled out of her, she still had her eyes shut tightly. He threw a pair of clothes at her side and hissed at her to get dressed; he wasn't going to let her die unclothed._

 _Tears trailed down her cheeks mercilessly as James laughed, she moved wincing in pain as her body set to heal. She pulled the underwear and sweats on, fastening the bra with slow movements as the bruises began to spread against her skin. She pulled on and zipped up the jacket he'd threw at her and looked up to find James' "Girlfriend" Jessie.  
"Torture her, I have no further need of her now. Dispose of the body when you're done." He told her, she giggled and nodded looking at Izzy with angry eyes.  
"I'm going to have my fun with you now." She laughed manically, Izzy stumbled to her feet. Pain shooting through her and a plan forming in her head. Jessie attacked her like a newborn; she had battled several before and knew what it would be like. She used her momentum against her and twisted her arm around her back snapping it with the force of the twist, Jessie roared with pain and kicked Izzy away from her, Izzy flipped herself back up and knocked Jessie backwards, jumping down on top of her. She wanted to make this last but it was so tempting she couldn't help herself and with a final pulse of adrenaline pumping through her already-strengthened body she tore Jessie's head from the rest of her body and set it on fire with the lighter found in the pocket of Jessie's jeans. She escaped through the door, finding a pair of shoes she slung them on and took necessary things she would need. She takes one look at the warehouse and then runs. She keeps running and running until she collapses of exhaustion but even then she's too terrified of James coming after her she gets back up and runs again- following the unmistakable bonds of family to wherever they would take her._

 **( Bella/Izzy p.o.v)**

Running; all I knew at this very moment was running. The branches snagged at my clothing and skin, scratching the living hell out of me, my feet hurt and my exhaustion was threatening to take over. I finally came to a sign that said 'Welcome to Houston'; so I was in Texas. I needed to stay on the border, until I came to something that could possibly help me- a river? A house? I took off again, terrified of the idea that James was following me; tracking me. I heard voices, not too far away but far enough to make me die of exhaustion by the time I got there, despite this trail of thought I followed them anyway. I could feel my body wanting to drop, it was ready to go.  
"Keep going Bella, you'll get there. Don't give up." I told myself and repeated it in my head so many times it was becoming permanently burned into my brain. I ran and ran until I came to a ranch, the door was right there, it gave me hope as my heart stopped aching, I walked to the door at normal speed and just as it was opened, everything turned black and the darkness evaded my mind.  
"Izzy?" Mum whispered.  
"Mum…" I whispered before I cascaded to the floor as the darkness seeped into my mind.

 **(Rosalie p.o.v)**

Just as I was going about my daily business a familiar scent floated to my nose, my dead heart clenched. It couldn't be.  
"Emmett, can you smell that?" I asked and he sniffed a little and looked up at my with an heartbroken expression.  
"Izzy?" He half whispered, I nodded and could feel my non-existent heart clench. Footsteps echoed around my ears, someone was making their way up to the door, I got up and opened the door before they had chance to knock. There right in front of my eyes, was my daughter, my daughter who was now fifteen, my daughter who was wearing sweats way too big for her, a sweatshirt that was hanging off her one shoulder with no top underneath. My daughter with bruises and blood all over the skin that was exposed.  
"Izzy?" I whispered, my heart clenching harder than before.  
"Mum.." She whispered back before her eyes closed and her knee's buckled underneath her, I reached out at vampire speed and caught her cradling her to my body.  
"Carlisle! Help!" I called out not caring if I was being loud or not, but in a second Emmett and Carlisle was at my side.  
"Rose, who is this?" He asked looking down at Izzy, I affectionately moved Izzy's hair out of her face exposing her features to him. His sharp intake of breath was enough for me to know he'd figured it out.  
"T-this is I-Izzy." He stuttered over his words, which was unusual for Carlisle. I simply nodded and he whisked her out of my arms and into the front room, laying her down on the sofa.

I sat down on the arm stroking her hair, Emmett stood next to me with a look of heartbreaking love and overwhelming anger, I was kind of glad his rest of the family wasn't here yet. I needed time with my daughter, just as Emmett did.  
"Do you think she'll be ok Carlisle?" Emmet's voice rang out clearly against the silence. He checked her temperature, it was lower than what a humans should have been.  
"She has an increasing drop in temperature.. Rose, Em, I think she has more vampiric tendencies than we originally thought." He told us, I looked to my husband and saw his face was dumbstruck.  
"What kind of vampiric tendencies?" I asked, clearly in a state of shock.  
"Well it appears she has a heated body but her temperature is colder than average. Humans have forty-six chromosomes, Izzy has forty- showing she got her DNA from vampires. Remember when she could hear Emmett before he got to her- her hearing is improved. I'll put a bet on it that her vision is better than a humans- near ours, her strength, and her speed." He explained, I shook my head.  
"I never wanted that for her." I whispered, Carlisle shook his head.  
"We always knew she grew fast Rose- she's a hybrid." He shrugged and went out of the room to fetch his medical bag- I presumed. He returned moments later with said bag in hand.  
"I'm gonna stitch up the cuts visible." He told us, I nodded and leaned into Emmett watching Carlisle as he stitched up our daughter. He began his work and started stitching the major visible cuts. He cleaned up what he could see, but the rest would be left to Izzy when she awoke.

"We're home." Esme called, so she hadn't caught scent of Izzy who was laying across the sofa unconscious.  
"Sh love." Carlisle hushed her, she and the rest of the family came into the front room and gasped as they saw Izzy there on the couch.  
"Is that.. Izzy?" Esme half choked out, I nodded and he let out a sob rushing to me. She held me tightly and half sobbing out of happiness, "She's back with us." She breathed and I nodded again.  
"Where she belongs." I added and Emmett 'hmm'd' in agreement.  
"Izzy's back." Edward and Alice said in unison and they both grinned; that was a little scary.  
"She's back." Jasper breathed out, I nodded at him and smiled brightly. Izzy's breathing suddenly became irregular, she became restless and turned over a couple of times. I sat down beside her and shifted her so her head was on my lap.  
"Sh baby, it's going to be ok." I whispered and kissed her forehead lovingly.  
"Don't kill Ben. No.. no James.. Don't." She let out a whimper before a blood-curling scream she bolted upright breathing heavily, tears were trailing down her cheeks. She whimpered and kept her eyes closed, obviously thinking she was still in bad conditions. She finally opened her eyes and looked at Emmett who was directly in front of her.  
"Daddy." She whispered and he sped to her and lifted her up, she hugged him tightly and he hugged her just as tightly.  
"I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, she sniffed his familiar scent and I could tell she visibly relaxed a little.  
"I knew I'd see you again. I always knew it." He told her and placed her down on her feet, swiping away her tears with his thumbs, "Love you baby girl." He told her and she gasped hugging him again.  
"Love you too." She whispered into his chest and he smiled rubbing soothing circles on her back. She finally pulled away and looked directly at me, a smile broke out across her face.  
"Mum!" She half screeched, I laughed and shot up off the sofa hugging her too me, "I've missed you so much!" She added.  
"I've missed you too Princess." I told her and smiled. Someone coughed, it was Carlisle.  
"Now this wouldn't be the girl I told needed her eyebrow chopping off would it?" He said playfully, and she grinned.  
"Well 'poppy this eyebrow is still intact." She giggled and raced to hug him tightly to which Esme joined, I grinned at them. It was a picture and a half.  
"I hope you can still play piano now you're all grown up." Edward's voice rang out, she pulled away from Esme and Carlisle and grinned.  
"Better than you I reckon Eddie." She taunted and he grabbed her, spinning her around.  
"I've missed you squirt." He grinned and kissed her forehead.  
"Missed you too old man." She giggled and Alice 'ahem'd', Izzy grinned and pulled back to look at her.  
"Ali, you've not changed one little bit." Izzy laughed and Alice as hyper as ever, crushed her into a hug.  
"You missy are way to grown up now!" She reprimanded playfully, Izzy laughed again.  
"Saving the best till last?" Jasper said in his southern drawl, I had a feeling this was going to play out to be amazing. She pulled away from Ali, throwing her one last smile before turning to Jas.  
"As always uncle Jas." She smiled brightly and he shot across the room and picked her up spinning her around, they hugged tightly. Peter coughed making himself and Charlotte known.  
"I presume this is the famous Izzy?" He asked and Jasper put Izzy down.  
"Actually it's Bella now, I can't go by Izzy anymore." She corrected him, "But yes, I'm 'Izzy'." She told him, raising a brow.  
"Well little lady, you're certainly like your mother." He told her and she grinned, "I'm Peter, Jaspers' 'brother'. He introduced himself and she nodded at him.  
"Well hello Bella. I'm Charlotte, this dopes mate. Ignore him, everyone else does. It's a pleasure to have you here." She smiled and Bella Laughed as Charlotte elbowed Peter in the ribs.  
"Hi Charlotte." She smiled and then grimaced looking down at her clothes, she looked over at Ali.  
"I don't suppose you have any clothes that will fit me do you?" Bella batted her eyelashes and Ali was pulling her out of the room before she could scream.  
"Shit, Ali slow down!" Bella partially yelled, Esme cringed.  
"Bella language." Esme called up, there was a tinkling laugh and a groan.  
"Sorry Grandma!" She called and then everything went silent all we could hear was Alice's chatting and Bella's random 'hm-ing'.

"What do you suppose happened to her?" Peter asked, Edward shrugged.  
"Her mind is still closed off, maybe stronger now. If I couldn't see, hear or smell, I wouldn't know she was in the room with me." He told us, I smiled softly. She was powerful, I wondered If she could still use her shield, "Probably Rose." He added and I smiled again.  
"She ran the way here… she could have been anywhere." I told them and Peters eyes snapped to mine, then to the window.  
"Her scent will have washed away." He spoke sullenly, my shoulders slumped.  
"Well we can ask her and if she wants to tell us then she can." Emmett spoke up and just at that moment Bella entered with Alice, she was freshly showered wearing skinny jeans, a tank and jacket left open. She looked herself.. Almost.  
"Ask who what?" She asked and stood near Jasper.  
"Um, well we were wondering what happened to you Bella?" Peter spoke up, she froze completely, not moving a muscle. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, she sat on the armchair, Jasper took the arm next to her. We all took a seat, some of us on the floor but the others on the chairs or arms.  
"Well as you know I was taken, by a vampire called James. The woman there that day was his girlfriend Jessie. They took me to an abandoned warehouse, there were already other people there. They were newborns, being half vampire was difficult there." She told us as an introduction, nearly all of us gaped.  
"How do you know you're half vampire?" Carlisle spoke up, she looked at him; fear evident in her eyes.  
"I didn't at the time, but when I started getting older I figured it out. I confirmed it earlier." She told him and he nodded at her to continue her story. "There was a newborn there, he was changed at the age of seventeen, his name was Ben. He was unwilling to attack me, he protected me from the others and from James and Jessie. He had two friends there Riley and Bree, they didn't accept me as freely at first as they didn't trust me but they finally realised I weren't like the others, I wasn't a puppet. He was my best friend.. he was…" She shook her head and stopped there. This I found strange. "but as I grew older I wouldn't let him protect me as he used to when I was younger, I was beaten more times than you lot drain animals and humans. He helped me recover though. Today was particularly different, James called us both to his 'play room'. The door was locked behind us as we entered, I argued a little with him and then suddenly I was being held back by someone I didn't know. James…" She stopped, closing her eyes and rubbing her hands over her face, "James killed Ben right in front of me. James, he was heartless and ruthless. He…" She choked a little on her last word, I processed what she had said. I couldn't imagine losing my best friend Ali, right in front of me. Bella's mood changed and became evident as a dark look took over her face, I knew that face all too well. I had worn that face myself. I gasped and held a hand to my chest as if my heart had been ripped out my chest, set alight and been kicked around like a soccer ball.  
"No…" I whispered, my baby had gone through the exact thing that I was supposed to protect her from, "Baby, please tell me he didn't…" I stuttered pathetically, her eyes shot to mine in a panic and then she was gone from the room. "No…" I whispered brokenly, my body shook with a sob.  
"I'll go, I know where she'll be." Em whispered and took off. I just hoped he could talk some sense into her coming back into the room for us to listen to the rest of the story. I wanted to know more even if I couldn't handle it, I needed to hear it.

(Emmett POV)

I took off running; I knew exactly where my baby girl would be. It's the only place she ever used to run off to when she was annoyed or when she was upset when we were in Forks. I hadn't forgotten about it and neither had she when I saw her sitting at the river's edge, I knew she'd find something similar to our home in Forks.  
"Bell?" I questioned, slowing down and not approaching her too quickly.

"Why did you follow me?" She sniffled, not looking at me.  
"I'm going to sit next to you now Bella, is that okay?" I asked her and waited for a response in which she nodded. I moved slowly and sat down next to her, "I followed you because I'm your dad and you're my baby girl." I told her and she smiled slightly, but sniffled again.  
"I'm sorry I disappeared like that, I panicked." She whispered finally turning to look at me. Her eyes were rimmed red and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"You don't ever need to apologise for that baby. You know I couldn't even sit next to your mum after I was turned. She knew that she loved me and that she was attracted to me but she couldn't bring herself to trust me at that point. It took her months for her to allow me to touch her hand. She still hasn't fully gotten over her ordeal yet, but she copes and baby, you know she's behind you one hundred and fifty percent." I told her, she didn't ask me to tell her but I knew it would make her feel comforted that her mother had gone through something that she would relate to.  
"Daddy…" She whispered ten times as broken as Rose had. It broke my frozen, unbeating heart.  
"I know baby, now what do you say we go back in there together and you can finish telling us your story and your badass escape because I just know you went all hells bells on them." I smiled and she giggled softly. She nodded and stood taking my hand. We walked back to the house and into the living room hand in hand, when we entered the living room she squeezed my hand and dropped it. Moving to the centre of the room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening her eyes she looked at us all.

(Rose POV)

"I'm sorry about running off like that, I panicked. I will explain the rest of my story but just bare with me, it's um… hard to talk about when I haven't had time to process anything just yet. She started where she left off.  
"James…" She stopped and looked at us all.  
"It's okay baby, you don't have to explain, we understand." Emmett told her, she looked at him and smiled slightly.  
"He finished um.. that… and then he left and then told Jessie to take care of me. She planned to torture me but I couldn't let that happen, I killed her and set her alight then I ran for it. I ran until I came to the 'Welcome to Houston' sign, then I just kept running in fear and ended up here." She told us, she actually killed a full vampire?  
"You killed a full vampire?" Peter questioned, she just nodded.  
"It's all about momentum isn't it?" She shrugged, I think majority of the room looked dumbfound.  
"Wait, momentum? That's an old war tactic." Charlotte realized, I turned to her and then to Bella who was now standing by the window looking out of it.  
"James has 'friends', Nettie was her name. She wasn't like him, she was different, nice. Maria though, favoured James and hated my guts." She turned to us, the hatred burning in her eyes, "On one occasion she attempted to Kill Ben, I didn't let her. She swore her revenge on me and then went to have sex with James." She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Took ages to fuse Ben back together, he was weak after, so I snuck out and got a few animals for him to chomp on." She smiled to herself, "His face was a picture." She told us and then realization quickly flashed across her face, "It was her!" She exclaimed, "How could I be so stupid? It was always her." She looked at all of us, "Maria was the one to get Ben killed." She half growled.  
"Bella, calm down." Jasper told her, going over to her, "I know what Maria's like, it is very possible that she was the one to get him killed but you can't dwell on it." He told her and she visibly relaxed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, he must have been giving her waves of calm.  
"He was my best friend Jas.." She started but he wouldn't let her finish.  
"He wouldn't want you to get angry over his death." He told her and she blew out a breath and nodded, "Calm." He added and she nodded again.  
"We're all here for you Bella and we're all going to help you get through this, together." Jas told her and she nodded and leaned against him. Although she may have just gone through a major ordeal in her life there was no denying she felt comfortable with Jasper, after all he was her favourite uncle.  
"You're back home now baby girl. No one's going to take you away again." Emmett told her, she looked at him and then around at everyone and saw their concerned but sincere faces, "You're stuck with us all, forever." He added and the silence that followed, lingered.

 **A/N: So chapter two! Not too much action, not too much fluff. Tell me if you liked or hated it, constructive criticism is always welcome!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
~blueyedfreak**


End file.
